1. Field of the Invention
The following description relates to a system and Method of controlling an antenna, and more particularly, to a system and method of controlling a plurality of antennas established in a moving object.
2. Description of the Related Art
Users increasingly require a greater variety of mobile communication services, such as a location based service (LBS), that can be provided in a moving motor vehicle. As an example, users require multimedia services such as viewing movies and listening to music via the Internet while they are moving in the motor vehicle.
To provide a greater variety of multimedia services and to provide a high quality wireless communication service in a real time, a high data transmission rate is required. Accordingly, researches on a multiple-input multiple-output (MIMO) technique, an orthogonal frequency division multiplexing (OFDM) technique, and the like, are being actively conducted to achieve even higher data transmission rates.
Also, as frequency resources are currently exhausted, various researchers and studies regarding how to effectively utilize the frequency resources are being conducted. A cognitive radio (CR) technique is considered as one promising technique.
The cognitive radio technique effectively uses frequency bands by recycling limited frequency resources. That is, the cognitive radio technology senses a frequency band which is not in use, and transmits/receives various data using the frequency band not in use. While studies and researches regarding the cognitive radio technique have been vigorously pursued, studies regarding how to employ the cognitive radio technique to a moving object, such as a motor vehicle, is so far inadequate.
Conventionally, a plurality of antennas are established in a moving object, and each of the plurality of antennas has its own function. As an example, when three antennas are established in a motor vehicle, each of the three antennas has its own use, that is a use as a receiving antenna of a television (TV), a use as an LBS antenna, and a use as a receiving antenna of a radio, and the uses of the three antennas are fixed. Since each use of the three antennas is fixed, when speed of the motor vehicle is increased or the motor vehicle is away from a base station, strength of a signal is decreased. Therefore, it is difficult to provide a user with suitable services due to surrounding environments.
Thus, a new system and method which can provide an improved quality communication service in a moving object by appropriately controlling a number of antennas according to surrounding environments of the moving object, is required.